Devise Lies Surprise
by 0000x0000
Summary: "I have a plan." It was flawless. Genius even. But when Silver, Naomi and Adrianna think they have Cannon right where they want him, they quickly forget who they're dealing with and Silver lands herself in trouble as her past comes back to haunt her.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the characters or storylines contained within this FF (*sigh*). All rights go to the CW and it's wonderful writers. May I one day be able to right such jawdropping storylines. Basically, if you recognize it. I don't own it.

**NOTE: **THIS IS A REWRITE of select scenes from 3x05 _Catch Me If You Cannon_ until around the middle of Chapter 2, which will be posted soon. I've only dones this to build up to _my _story. Again, the first chapter is a REWRITE. So, yes if you've seen the episode it will look very familiar. I will be adding the continuation to post 3x05, again just building up my story. I have however added my own dialogue, paraphrased other dialogue and added my own thoughts and ideas to the scenes (What can I say? I enjoy creativity.) Title. Yes, it's cheesy I'm aware, but read it. It fits.

* * *

**Devise. Lies. Surprise  
Chapter One**

"_I have a plan"_

It was simple. Get Cannon to meet Silver at a hotel, hide a webcam and catch him in the act. If executed properly, they'd have him incarcerated faster than you could say _pathological liar. _Silver's laptop made a small dinging noise indicating Cannon's arrival in the student-teacher chatroom, mainly used between the senior advisers and seniors. Silver and her two best friends Naomi and Adrianna, huddled close together around the laptop deciding the perfect way to subtly lure Miles Cannon to the hotel later that night, finally putting an end to his seemingly flawless rape of Naomi Clark. It was time he paid for what he did.

"Put three dots on the end," advised Adrianna with a sly schoolgirl grin as Silver typed her messages to Mr Cannon. "Dots always make things sound juicier."

Silver complied and typed:

_SILVER: I'm staying at the Villas at Sunset – Because my place is being fumigated..._

_SILVER:Instead of going all the way across town to the school, why don't we meet there? We can order dinner and talk about the project..._

"Dot. Dot. Dot." Silver said with a grin then hit the enter key. The three girls giggled and waited intently for Cannon's next response. Seconds went by. Then minutes.

"I shouldn't have used the dots." Silver said regretfully

_*Ding.*_

_CANNON: I'll be there._

Silver's dismay faded back into contentment. "We got him." She said with a grin.

* * *

"Can you see me?" Silver said into the tiny webcam.

Naomi nodded and said. "Yep, perfectly."

The first part of the plan was complete, Silver had successfully persuaded Cannon to get to the Villas, quite effortlessly. The next plan was to subtly seduce him and allow things to get slightly inappropriate all of which would be caught on tape, and closely monitored by Adrianna and Naomi. Silver took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay, so I'll let him get a little inappropriate then tell him I'm not feeling well..." Silver paused and pressed her lips together. "And if things get too crazy, you guys'll come in?"

"Absolutely." The girls said in unison.

Once everything was complete, Naomi stepped over to her best friend with a look of caution and appreciation. "Thanks so much for doing this for me."

"Of course."

Naomi embraced Silver and whispered. "Be careful, Sil."

Silver nodded, returning the hug. "I will."

Naomi pulled back and gave her friend a small confident nod, "We'll be right in there, okay? If you need _anything._" With that her and Adrianna stepped into the adjoining room, anxiously awaiting Cannon to arrive, but not as anxiously as Silver. She paced around the hotel room. The plan was flawless – hopefully. A knock at the door, both startled and relieved her. She wanted this to go as quickly and smoothly as possible. She took a deep breath, "It's open." She called out to the closed door, hearing it open she said, "I'll be out in a minute, make yourself comfortable." She gave herself a nod of approval in the bathroom mirror and stepped outside. "I can't tell you how excited I am to work on this proj-..." Silver trailed off and the color in her face drained.

Standing before her was not only Miles Cannon but the principal and school therapist.

* * *

"I grew concerned when you suggested we meet here. So I called Principal Nowak. Have you met Ms. Henry?" He asked glancing toward the woman on his right. "The school therapist."

"This isn't what it looks like" Silver quickly defended.

"You invited Mr Cannon to meet you at a hotel which is beyond inappropriate." Principal Nowak's face grew from confusion to concern. "Given your medical history..."

There it was.

"I had no idea," Cannon chimed in. "that you were bipolar. If I'd known maybe I would've seen the signs sooner. I'm so sorry"

Silver's cerulean eyes narrowed in confusion, making them turn a shade of dark gray. "No. No that's not what this is..."

It was Ms. Henry's turn to speak. "Silver." She said oh-so-carefully in that typical therapist way. "We think you may be having another breakdown"

Before Ms. Henry could finish Silver jumped up to defend herself. "I'm not." She said firmly.

"Have you been taking your medication?" chimed in Ms. Nowak

"Of course." Silver replied, with a touch of irritation in her voice. "That has nothing to do with this. It's him!" She cried, lifting an accusatory finger at Mr. Cannon. "He's been acting all weird around me. He..he's been inappropriate with me."

"That chatroom is monitored by the school board." Ms. Nowak explained. "We have the transcripts from the chat Miss Silver, you clearly propositioned him."

Silver was trapped now, she began tripping over her words, trying to find away to defend herself but also careful not to betray Naomi's trust. "That's because h-he.. he..."

"This is bad." Adrianna said, wide eyed with fear as her and Naomi watched on Silver's laptop from the next room. "So bad." Naomi echoed as she flashed back to the night she tried to tell Silver about Cannon, the way she'd stammered and stuttered. A way that mimicked Silver's own voice right now. _Oh God, Silver don't tell. Please don't tell._

"He..." Silver stared at Cannon, his eyes cold and dark.

"He what?" Ms. Nowak guided.

Silver sighed in defeat, shaking her head. "I don't know.." She said quietly, lowering her head.

Ms Nowak and Ms Henry exchanged worried glances and gave each other a small nod. "In light of your condition, we're not going to take disciplinary action. But we will be contacting your family."

_Kelly! _Silver thought to herself. _Shit! Shit! Shit!_

"And you will be required to attend regular counseling sessions."

"Silver." Cannon said smugly. "We just want to help you."

She couldn't help but notice the snide grin that had formed in the corners of his mouth. A grin that should have scared her, but it didn't. Her fear was masked completely by an overwhelming amount of rage.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright, like I said, rewrite. Yes it was intended. No I'm not trying to rip off the CW. The next chapter is where _my _storyline comes into play. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Devise. Lies. Surprise.**  
**Chapter Two**

****

There was a certain stillness to the night as Ms. Nowak guided Silver to her car, opening the backseat for her, where Ms. Henry joined her, followed by Mr Cannon who got in the passenger side. Silver was so angry and hurt, she didn't even have the slightest appreciation that the three of them had had the decency to carpool. Silver felt eyes on her from all directions from the car. Even Ms Nowak, glanced up into the rear view mirror at her every so often. Silver almost wished what she'd done was illegal; she would have much rather ridden in a police car than endure this car ride home. When they reached Kelly Taylor's house, Silver's heart pounded in her throat. She took a deep breath and got out of the car, following the three West Bev faculty up the front porch steps.

Kelly was not as overly protective of Silver, as she was when she was first diagnosed with Bipolar Disorder. She'd learned to allow Silver to make her own mistakes, but she couldn't help but worry every time Silver left the house, something she would never tell her seventeen year old sister. This night was no exception. Silver had left the house around 4:30 with Adrianna and Naomi, claiming they were going to have a girls' night at Naomi's house. Face masks, gossip, the whole shebang, but when there was a knock at Kelly's door at 10:26pm that night, her heart raced. She wasn't expecting anyone. Kelly carefully closed her laptop pushing it towards the middle of the kitchen table, and stood up, pulling her sweater closer around her body. For Beverly Hills, it was actually a rather chill night. As she reached the front door she opened it, stepping back slightly in shock at the group standing before her. Her eyes immediately fell on Silver, who looked humiliated but more irritated than anything.

Ms. Henry, whom Kelly had worked with before she took a job at the school board, was first to speak. "Hello Kelly, how are you?"

Kelly ignored her salutations and narrowed her eyes in fear and mass confusion, never once looking away from her sister. "What's going on?"

"Miss Silver why don't you go inside, while we talk to your sister." suggested Ms Nowak. Silver was about to protest then saw a small glare appear on Kelly's face and knew she'd better comply. She stepped around Kelly, and went to the living room, sitting on the couch, waiting for the long night that was inevitably in front of her.

After what seemed like several hours, Silver finally heard Kelly thank and say goodnight to the three faculty, followed by the gentle slam of the front door and hurried shuffle into the living room, where Silver stood, upon her sister's entrance.

"Kel.." Silver started.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Kelly's words were cold and carefully drawn out, perfectly accompanying the hostile glare that Silver guess, had never left Kelly's face.

"Kelly, please I-"

"No! I'm talking." Kelly snapped. "Sit!"

Silver obeyed, sitting down instantly on the couch, staring up at her sister as she waited for the rest of Kelly's rant. She watched as her sister ran a hand over her face and began to pace up and down in front of Silver, hands on her hips. "Kelly, I can explain.."

"Do that. Because quite frankly I can't figure it out."

"Look, I know this looks bad..." Silver paused and shook her head. "Okay it looks really bad, but.."

Before Silver could finish Kelly cut her off. "Okay, my turn. What on earth possessed you to even _think _that this would be a good idea?" Kelly said raising her voice. "Do you have any idea how stupid that was? Not to mention how unbelievably inappropriate it is?"

Silver looked down at her knees and played with the hem of her dress as Kelly continued. "That's what this is isn't it?" Kelly's voice remained raised, but there was now a hint of fear added to it's tone causing Silver to looked back up. "You..you're having another breakdown. Ms Henry wasn't just saying it?"

Silver rolled her eyes. "No! I'm not!" She cried, as she stood up.

"Sit!" Kelly repeated, firmly and before she knew it Silver was back down on the couch. "So then tell me exactly what it was that made you want to seduce your teacher?"

"That's not what this was about it just.."

"Just what?" Kelly retorted.

"It's just.." She tripped over her words searching for a way to explain the events of that evening. "It's just not what it looks like!" Silver lashed.

"Then what is it Silver! Because this whole situation is terrifyingly familiar." She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, "But at least then, you were sleeping with someone your own age."

Immediately Kelly, wished she could take back what she said upon seeing her baby sister's face turn from defensive to defenseless.

"Silver..I-"

"Is that what you think?" Silver asked, her voice laced with hurt.

"Silver.." Kelly repeated, lowering her voice.

"No! No. I want to know! Is that honestly what you think?" Silver shouted as she rose to her feet. "That I'm some manic whore who just can't get enough?"

"I did not say that."

"Then what?" She shook her head, as tears stung her eyes. "You don't honestly believe what Ms Henry said, do you?" When Kelly went silent, Silver's mouth gaped open in shock and she lowered her voice. "Unbelievable."

It was Kelly's turn to get upset again. "No, you know what's unbelievable? That you decided to lure your teacher to a hotel room without any motivation or underlying cause. _That's _unbelievable!" Kelly shook her head and shrugged her shoulders exaggeratedly. "So, yeah. I have to believe what Ms. Henry said, because that's the only explanation that makes sense to me!"

"Well it's wrong." Silver brushed past Kelly and headed out the side door, but Kelly was on her heels.

"Silver!" Kelly shouted after her.

"No." Silver turned around, tears already brimming in her eyelids. "No! I'm done listening to people telling me I'm having a break down again, when it's not true!" Silver turned to leave again, but turned back around. "And you know what? I thought maybe you of all people would believe that I would never do anything like this." She paused looking down at the driveway. "Not for the reasons everyone seems to think I did."

Kelly calmed down and shook her head. "I don't know what to believe right now." Kelly said regretfully. "And you're right. I know you would never do something like this without a good explanation..." A small ounce of relief began to grow inside of Silver until Kelly continued. "but now I'm not so sure..."

Silver's heart sank, now she knew what it was like not to have anyone believe her - and started to once again hate herself for having not believed Naomi-, although what she'd just done was a little out of the ordinary. In fact, it was so far past normal Silver was beginning to doubt her own sanity. It was a risky plan, but not for the reasons the girls had thought of inititally. Never once did they think Cannon would get so wise. But this was not something Silver was going to take sitting down. She was going to expose Miles Cannon once and for all and give her best friend the justice she deserved. Without another word, Silver turned on her heel and slowly made her way to her room. Maybe no one elese believed her ulterior motive, but there were two people that did.

* * *

"Hey, Mr Cannon." Silver beamed the next morning.

Cannon turned around to stand face to face with his assigned senior. "You're supposed to be distancing yourself Miss Silver."

"I bet you think you've won right?" She grinned. "Well you're wrong. We have another plan and we're gonna prove to everyone what you did."

As she said this Naomi rounded the corner and listned as her best friend spoke to Mr Cannon. "By the way, your documentary sucked." Silver whipped around and sauntered off in the direction of Naomi. "What's this new plan?" The blond asked, lowering her voice as she stared at Mr Cannon.

"No idea." Silver muttered. "Laugh."

"What?"

"Laugh." She repeated and Naomi let out a cheerful, yet snide laugh. "Does he look nervous?" Naomi glanced over Silver's shoulder still giggling and gave her friend a nod.

"Perfect."

* * *

**A/N: **Alright, so I really wanted to put a strain on the normal chipper Kelly/Silver relationship, because of what went on. And before you say it, yes, that last little bit of dialogue was a rewrite. It was intended. Chapter Three is on its way, so keep checking back. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/U:** Alright, so for those of you who haven't seen my profile recently, I have a little explanation as to the lateness of this update. Unfortunately my cat, Rory passed away Wednesday, and I can honestly say my heart is broken right now. I love him so much. The last few days have been tough, but I promised myself I'd write Chapter Three by the weekend, and here it is. Enjoy.

**Devise. Lies. Surprise  
****Chapter Three**

"Okay so what's the plan?"

"I don't know."

"Well then why did you-?"

"I don't know!" Silver repeated. "Look, we needed to buy us some time. Now he thinks we're out to get him again." She paused and tilted her head. "Which we are, but now we have time to come up with a plan that won't result in extra faculty visits."

"Sil. I'm so sorry." Naomi said helplessly. "If I'd known he would.."

"Nay." Silver said quietly. "It's fine. It's not the first time 'my illness'" She said with exaggerated air quotes and a swift eye roll, "has been used against me."

Adrianna spoke up shaking her head. "Yeah, but Silver its not fair." Naomi nodded in agreement as Ade continued. "We all know that has nothing to do with this. They're treating you like Girl, Interrupted and making you out to be some sex-deprived student with a fetish for teachers."

"Okay.." Silver started. "But that's not true so-"

"But _they _don't know that." Ade said. "They honestly believe it was an episode. That's not fair to you."

Silver knew Ade was right but she promised she'd make Cannon pay for what he did to her best friend and she was willing to go as far as she needed to, to give Naomi the justice she deserved.

"Sil." Naomi's voice was frighteningly quiet. "I'll come forward." She said shaking her head. "I-if, you can't handle, and I'm not saying you can't." She said quickly. "But, I will.."

She eyed her best Naomi carefully, not sure if she was really wanting to come forward. Silver turned to her and shrugged. "Look, if you come forward, we'll back you with everything and we'll make sure everyone believes you...but if you want to keep things quiet still.. I don't mind taking the fall and helping you expose him your way."

Naomi was thankful to have such amazing friends, but the truth was she still honestly didn't think anyone would believer her even with the support of Silver and Adrianna. She sighed in relief and glanced at Silver. "Let's get on that plan, then."

Silver and Adrianna gave each other looks of slight disappointment and turned back to Naomi huddling around the cafeteria table as they began devising a plan. After a while things began falling into place, they'd come up with an almost sure fire plan. "Oh my God! This is so gonna work!" Naomi cried out in excitement. No sooner had Naomi sat back down, the PA system buzzed and a voice came over the speakers. "Erin Silver to the main office, Erin Silver to the main office. Thank you."

Silver let out a sigh and rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm off to counseling sesh numero uno." She smirked as she stood up, slinging her bag over her shoulder. "I'll see you guys later." And with that Silver was off down the front hall of the school, making her way reluctantly to the school therapist's office, located in the main she stepped inside the office her heart pounded the same way it did at the hotel. Standing before her were Mrs. Nowak, Ms. Henry, Mr Cannon and Kelly. Silver's eyes narrowed in confusion more so when they landed on Kelly. "U-uh.." She stammered, "I thought this was just a mono-a-mono thing?"

"It was. Until Mr Cannon came to us this morning to say you stopped him in the hallway." Principal Nowak explained.

Kelly had a look of sheer worry and disappointment on her face, making Silver thankful that the glares she'd been getting for the last day and a half had finally subsided. "My bad?" Silver said questioningly, but the look on Kelly's face swiftly converted into the glare as she stared down her baby sister.

"Miss Silver step inside please." Principal Nowak stepped aside allowing Silver to enter the therapist's office, followed by the rest of the adults. Silver sat down at the front of the desk, where she was joined by Kelly in the chair next to her. Mr Cannon stood off to the side, and Silver couldn't help but notice the look of enjoyment in his eyes. Ms Henry sat in her desk and Principal Nowak stood off to the side next to Mr Cannon. "Miss Silver," Principal Nowak continued. "Ms. Henry is going to do a little interview and I need you to be completely honest with her. She's going to try to figure out exactly what precipitated this behavior. Mr Cannon and I will wait outside, and by then I hope you understand how serious this acutally is." With that Ms Nowak and Mr Cannon stepped outside leaving Silver in the room with her sister and therapist.

Ms. Henry took out a notepad with scribbled phrases all over. "Alright Miss Silver, have you ever thought about a teacher in a romantic way?"

"No." Silver said dryly, clenching her teeth.

"Has any teacher ever seemed to try to come on to you, or express interest in you?"

"No."

"Have you every been alone with a teacher outside of school hours?"

Kelly interrupted and glanced towards Ms. Henry. "I'm sorry what's the point of thi-"

"Yes."

"What?" Ms. Henry and Kelly said in unison as both ladies turned their attention towards Silver.

"Yes." Silver repeated, raising her eyebrows.

"Wh-when?" Kelly stammered.

"Sophomore year. Mr. Matthews apartment. Isn't that why we're all here right now?" Silver scoffed. Kelly closed her eyes briefly, remember the night Ryan Matthews showed up on her front porch, to bring the news that Silver had broken into his apartment and was now running through the streets of L.A. Kelly, snapped back when Silver spoke again. "And I've been to Cannon's apartment."

"Excuse me?" Kelly said slowly.

"I've been to Cannon's apartment."

"What on earth for?" Ms Henry asked.

"To watch his documentary.." Silver said as casually as possible, hoping that maybe _this _would at least get Cannon into some sort of trouble. When she saw Ms Henry stand up in a hurry, Silver's heart skipped a beat. YES! Silver hadn't even planned on telling anyone about that night, but it made so much more sense to tell everyone now.

Mr Cannon stepped inside behind Ms. Henry eying Silver cautiously. "Miss Silver says she's been to your apartment is that true?" Ms Henry said facing Mr Cannon.

Cannon glared at Silver, who beamed with delight, knowing he'd spun himself far too deep in his web of lies. "Miss Silver," He said slyly. "Are you sure you want to tell them?"

"Don't you?" Silver questioned, raising a challenging eyebrow.

"Alright." Cannon sighed and shook his head. "Well I agreed to keep it our little secret, but.." He paced around the office and continued. "I came home from the city and saw her scooter parked in my driveway. Then when I went inside, I saw her on the couch, with a bowl of popcorn and my documentary was playing on the television."

"Wait, what!" Silver shouted, jumping to her feet. "That's a lie!"

"I wish it were Miss Silver. I played it off as over excitement. It was long before I knew she was bipolar, and well, when I found out about what happened a few years ago.."

"You're lying!" She shrieked, stepping towards him, but before she could move Kelly already had her hands wrapped around her sister's waist. "Silver stop!" Kelly said through gritted teeth. Once Silver stopped wriggling around she sat her back in the chair. "Stop." She said again.

Mr Cannon turned to Ms Henry and Principal Nowak who was now standing in the doorway, "I'm sorry. I should have mentioned it sooner. Maybe things wouldn't have escalated this far."

"The only thing that's escalated is the number of pathological lies he's told over the last 24 hours!" Silver shouted once again.

"That's it!" Kelly said rising to her feet. "I'm taking you home." She said taking her sister's hand.

"No!" Silver yelled as tears stung the back of her eyes, yanking her hand away from Kelly's. "No. I'm going back to school. Where I'm supposed to be right now. I think you should all go back to where you're supposed to be instead of worrying about what I _haven't _done!" Silver gave Cannon one last disgusted looked and grabbed her bag, storming out of the office into the rush of students.

* * *

**Chapter Four is on it's way...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Devise. Lies. Surprise:  
****Chapter Four**

"Pleeease! Please please please please please!" Naomi pleaded tugging on Silver's sleeve.

"Naayy." The brunette whined irritatedly trying to shake Naomi off.

"Come on. Please!" She smiled cutely.

"Ugh fine!"

Naomi squealed and threw her arms around Silver's neck. It had been only twenty minutes since Naomi had seen a picture of her new baby nephew on Mr Matthews' phone and she'd been bugging Silver ever since to come with her to meet him. Later that afternoon Silver and Naomi showed up at Jen's house in the Hills, knocking on the glass door. Debbie Wilson, cheerfully answered the door, unlike most of the assistants Jen had had in the past. "Hey girls!" She smiled warmly.

"Debbie!" Jen shrieked from the next room, "Who's there!" When Jen looked up from her party planning files she was dumbfounded to find her sister standing in front of her. "What are you doing here?" She asked lazily, looking back towards the books on the coffee table.

"I brought I gift for Jacques."

Jen had to admit, she was impressed that her sister had the decency to called her son by his real name unlike his father who insisted on calling him Jack. Jen eyed the teddy bear Naomi was holding in her arms, causing her to flash back to when Naomi was a little girl, terrified of the Santa Ana winds, clutching _her _favorite teddy bear with terror stricken eyes. A look that was similar to the one visible deep in her eyes at this very moment. Jen snapped back to reality. They were supposed to hate each other. "You sure there isn't a Nanny Cam in it?" She asked snarkily.

"Nope." Naomi said softly. "Just a teddy bear."

"Hm. Well you can't stay long. Jacques needs his sleep."

Debbie led the girls up the stares and Jen called out after them. "Oh, and Debbie don't let them touch him!" Debbie rolled her eyes as she heard Jen mutter something about teenagers being filthy, quietly opening the door to Jacques' nursery. She picked up the small bundle and handed Naomi her nephew.

"He's adorable." Silver cooed, tickling his chin softly, as Naomi cradled him in her arms.

"He's perfect." Naomi added, staring down at him. After a few seconds she handed him back to Debbie. The truth was, she envied him. His innocence. While she'd made a choice years before to lose that childhood innocence she couldn't help but feel that hers had been viciously taken from her. She may not have been a virgin and she may have had a bit of experience, she had never banked on her trust in men ever being ripped away like it had. Silver caught Naomi's eye, as Debbie exited the nursery with Jacques to warm a bottle in the kitchen.

"Nay.." Silver soothed, placing a hand on her best friends shoulder. "You okay?"

Naomi sighed and nodded. "I just want this to be over. All of it."

Silver pressed her lips together and carefully chose her next words. "Nay, maybe you should just.. come forward." Before Naomi could protest Silver continued. "You would feel so much better knowing that he's getting away with it and you know that we would back you with it."

"Silver, no!" She sighed. "Look I'm sorry that I got you into trouble with him and the principal and Kelly but, I-I just, I don't want anyone to know Naomi Clark got raped by Mr. Cannon, who by the way was falsely accused of sexual harassment by her last year. Do you know how bad that looks? I don't have a case here."

Jen sat in the living room, mouth gaped open in shock, disgust, confusion, and ultimately hurt as she stared at the bars, moving up and down on the state of the art baby monitor she had purchased for Jacques nursery. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her little sister. Her own flesh and blood had been assaulted by someone.

"Nay I just don't think you should give up on this. I mean the thought of him getting away with what he did to you." Silver placed a hand on her stomach. "It honestly just, makes my insides churn. You need to have some kind of justice Naomi." She said comfortingly.

"Naomi." The two girls jumped and looked to the doorway of the nursery, surprised to see Jen standing there. "Is it true?"

Naomi narrowed her eyes looking around the room. "Is what true?"

Jen nodded towards the other end of the baby monitor, and Naomi followed her sister's gaze. "I overheard what you said..." Jen's face was pale despite her perfect tan, and Silver realized she was shaking. "Is it true?" She repeated. "Were you...? Did someone...? Who's Mr Cannon?"

* * *

Jen snatched the teacher directory from Ryan's hand as soon as he was withing arms reach. "Jen what is going on?" He questioned in concern, but Jen was already scanning the booklet for Cannon's address.

"I'm going to kill him...or casterate him. I haven't quite decided."

"Wha-" Ryan shook his head. "Jen, who?"

"Ha! Here he is. Miles Cannon 147-"

Before Jen could finish reading the address Ryan snatched it back from her eyeing her cautiously. "Jen what the hell is going on?"

"That son of a bitch raped my sister!" She shouted. "He raped her!"

"Who? Cannon?"

"Yes, that fucking bastard assaulted my baby sister!"

"Okay, okay Jen calm down." Ryan said, placing a gently hand on Jen's shoulder which was instantly swatted away.

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down! That monster hurt Naomi!"

Finally after a little struggled Ryan managed to get Jen to sit down on the couch, "Okay when was this?"

Jen sighed and told Ryan that it had happened the night of the Passing of the Torch ceremony last year. With that Ryan's face went as white as the tile on Jen's floors.

_Ryan stumbled out of the bus and into the West Bev parking lot. He didn't even know how much he'd had to drink or where he'd even managed to find alcohol since he'd just been at a school sanctioned event. He finally got to his car and fished his keys out of his pocket. When he dropped them on the ground he groaned and threw his head back in frusteration, when he looked up he saw Miles Cannon standing in the window. Simply shrugging it off, he bent down and pick up his keys. Upon returning to standing position he saw a girl, resembling Naomi Clark standing in the window next to Cannon. Ryan blinked a few times, once again shrugging it off. He got in his car, and started it. Putting it in drive he pressed the gas to pull out of his parking space, but instead backed straight into the West Bev sign. He glanced up again at the school in a boozy delusional fog and saw Cannon shutting the blinds._

"Oh my God!" Jen cried standing up again after Ryan finished telling Jen about that events about that night. "You have to tell someone what you saw!"

"Jen I was pretty drunk I don't know if it-"

"Screw that!" She said. "This could put him away! And if I have something to do with it, I'll make sure he serves every goddamn year they're going to give him, and then some. And that's a promise"

* * *

**Alright Chapter Five is coming soon but I WANT YOUR INPUT!**  
I want you guys to tell me what you want to read in the next chapter  
(i,e more Silver/Kelly, more Jen/Naomi, more Cannon/Silver, more focus on the bipolar storylines etc, etc.)  
So REVIEWS ARE CRUCIAL for this chapter! I have ideas for everything, but I want your opinions to decide which order to put everything in.

ALSO: There will be TWO endings! So, I will eventually end the story but there will be an alternate ending to follow.  
Have a good Halloween guys!


End file.
